Running Up That Hill
by FluffyTortoise
Summary: Act 2 of the 'Of Shadows and Rivers'-series./What if the Library wasn't the end for River? What will it mean for Shadow and River's relationship?/You need to have read the previous parts in this series to understand this.
1. I regret nothing

**A/N: **See? I finish what I start. This storyline is very dear to me. But life decided to interfere with my creative flow. Or maybe I needed to grow as a person to be able to finally write the second act? Who knows?  
All I'm saying is that this act is finally all written up and should be updated quite frequently until its completion.  
As a sidenote... I don't have a beta reader anymore. So, this is all edited and stuff by me, myself, and I. Mistakes will probably exist in this text but they shouldn't be huge. I hope...  
But now enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Ich bereue nichts (I regret nothing)**

_Ich bereue nicht ein falsches Wort, nicht einen Augenblick  
Ich nehme keinen Schritt zurück  
Denn ich bereue nichts  
\- Ich bereue nichts – Silbermond –_

_[__I don't regret a wrong word, not a single second  
I won't take a step back  
For I regret nothing]_

* * *

Shadow stumbled upon it quite by accident. And even then didn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. She refused to accept it. After everything she did that was just something that was really unfair.

But it seemed as if it was a fixed point. Something she couldn't change. Or just by changing lots of different things that were in flux. Because against common belief it was indeed possible to change a fixed point. It just took the knowledge of the many, many little points that were in flux beforehand and afterwards and how they worked together to create the fixed point. And to change the fixed point you'd have to change almost every or indeed every point responsible for the fixed point. And that was a work for some other day...or if there was no other way out.

But there was almost always another way. She just had to find it.

Well...the fixed point was that River would have to die on her mission or expedition to the Library.

Now all that was left to do was to find a way around that. Or at least to find a way that let River die...but not die. Regeneration was out of question, she had none left.

Alright, maybe Shadow should find out the exact cause of death first. That would definitely make the solution conundrum a bit easier.

By now all she had was a small snippet from the news where the casualties of the "Silence of the Library"-expedition where listed; and a Professor River Song was on the list. Next step: finding out if there were survivors and if yes, contact them and interrogate them about the incident.

And indeed there were survivors. 4,023 to be exact. But after Shadow had acquired the list of names, only one struck her as odd. Strackman Lux of the Felman Lux Corporation. His date of birth didn't add up with the others. He was born roughly a hundred years later than the other humans on the list. Shadow didn't believe in coincidences and so she decided to let this Mr. Lux report to her.

* * *

A week later, Strackman Lux was sitting on the other side of Shadow's big, dark mahogany desk. A little bit dwarfed but still trying to look unimpressed.

She quite knew about the effect her office had on people.

The 4 meters high ceiling and the 20 by 25 meters big room was admittedly inspired by Hitler's office. Not that she had any form of admiration for that guy, but he knew how to intimidate via grandeur. And sometimes you just needed the bonus. After all, she was the head of the Shadow Proclamation.

Sometimes she hated that job and sometimes she loved it. Well...she hated that her job required a lot of paperwork. Sometimes she was feeling like she was going insane because she had to stare at numbers the whole day. She was glad for the accounts department, but still, she had a few 'employees' she didn't have on record and that for good reason. After all having convicted criminals on the payroll didn't go well with potential clients, if it came out.

But she really should be interrogating Mr. Lux about his knowledge of the Library incident.

So, Shadow looked icily at Mr. Lux and grabbed the topmost file from the pile to her right, opening it and taking a short glance inside. She was glad that it was one of the thicker files, although it wasn't the one about the Library incident, for there didn't exist one. This was a private mission, a black ops inside an organization that had a special branch for black ops. But all the theater was just to unnerve the small guy opposite her. She smirked at him. It worked. He got nervous.

Rule number 1 when being interrogated: Never get nervous. Keep your cool or you're going down. And Strackman Lux was going down faster than a piece of lead in a bucket of water.

"So... Mr. Lux..." Shadow's voice was soft as velvet. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

"No." He was still trying to maintain a front of nonchalance but failing rapidly. One look was enough to break him. "No...ma'am?"

She suppressed an eye roll. She hated it when people called her "ma'am". But for the sake of getting the desired information she said nothing and went on with the interrogation.

"Mr. Lux I have called you here because I have a few questions about what happened at 'The Library'." That obviously struck a nerve. Suddenly there was no color at all in his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All there is to know is in the reports. There is nothing else." Now that guy was lying. Like a sleazy politician about an illicit affair with his secretary.

"Mr. Lux. We both know that the reports are bogus. The facts just don't add up." She smiled sweetly.

"I still don't see what you mean." Now he was playing dumb? Well, she had to step up her game a bit. Information was crucial and right now she had enough to put that guy in his place.

"For example..." Shadow glanced again at the file in front of her. "In the reports it states that the Library was silent for 100 years. And suddenly you decide to stage an expedition there? And what about that business that "4,022 people were saved"? The message that was the last life sign of the Library? I'm assuming that you knew what the message meant but no one wanted to go there because there hasn't been a distress signal. And then when you go there with...who was it?"

Now Shadow turned to a random page in the file. "Oh, right. Miss Evangelista, two Dave's, one Anita and one Professor River Song." Shadow raised her eye brows at Lux. "I take it you didn't have to pay them?"

"That's enough!" Lux had raised his voice. Now was the time to reel the fish in.

"Oh, you're going to tell me now what happened to them or shall I go on?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm going to tell you. But don't let anyone else know."

"It won't leave this room." Shadow clasped her hands in front of her and put her elbows on the desktop. Looking over her hands at Mr. Lux, she decided on her first move. "So, tell me what happened."

"Miss Evangelista was the first they got. We didn't pay attention to her. She was my personal assistant. Slightly ditzy but did what was required of her. Then they took Dave. And after that they got the other Dave, too. But before that they might already have gotten Anita, but he didn't let us see. Tinted the visor of her helmet. I assume she was dead the second he had tinted her visor. Or maybe they let her live until the end. I don't know." Lux seemed a little weird now.

He kept talking about 'they'. Whoever 'they' were, they seemed trouble. And the 'he' Lux had mentioned? Shadow presumed it was the Doctor. In one report there was someone that talked of a mysterious figure in a long coat that just called themselves the Doctor.

But Lux was getting to the interesting part now.

"And Professor Song? What happened to her?" Shadow questioned.

"I honestly don't know. She and I were supposed to go and prepare the computers for a clean download from the main hard drive and after I told her I could manage on my own, she left me and rushed back to him. I don't know what happened then. All I know is that he came back, and she didn't." Lux was hiding something.

"Mr. Lux... I appreciate you telling me all this, but I suppose there is more you can give me. I really want to put an end to this investigation and all I need to know now is how the members of your team died." Shadow tried to be empathetic.

"They got them. Ate them. Like the chicken legs." He seemed scared.

"Who are they?"

"He said, they're called Vashta Nerada. The..."

"...piranhas of the air. I've heard about them. But why would they hunt you down?"

"Apparently we were in their forests. He said the books were their forests. They hatched from microspores in the books."

"He?" Shadow raised an eye brow again. She really had the brow thing down pat.

"The Doctor. Only the Doctor. Apparently some friend of Professor Song's. But he didn't know her and they kept squabbling like an old married couple."

"And Professor Song was also devoured by the Vashta Nerada?" To Shadow it seemed unlikely that River had met such an unceremonious end. She had faith in the Wolf and the bond that existed between them.

"No, she saved everyone." Lux looked shocked that he disclosed that much information. "Or...or so the Doctor said."

"Oh, I think you can give me more than just that, Mr. Lux." She was laying it on thick now.

"I don't think I can." He was fidgeting. Clear sign he was hiding something important. She had to take a shot in the dark. And had only one chance. This had to be spot on or she'd lose it.

Narrowing her eyes, Shadow leaned forward and mustered Strackman Lux for a moment. "Mr. Lux, you seem like someone that values control. Control over your employees. And over every aspect of your life. I don't think you would leave something like that out of your control. Am I right?" An almost imperceptible twitch of Lux' told Shadow she was correct. And now to the grand finale. "You know what I think? I think you have surveillance footage of the whole incident saved somewhere. Correct?" Now he looked disgruntled. That was correct. And now all was left to do was get the footage from him.

"I can't give you the footage. I would endanger the entire corporation."

Shadow heaved a melodramatic sigh. "Mr. Lux, do I have to remind you, that this is an investigation and you are bound to give me anything I need to close this case. Otherwise I can charge you with obstruction and that would definitely 'endanger the corporation'." Now Shadow was the one lying. But she could lie compared to Mister Pompous.

He looked at Shadow and then grimly said "Alright." He took off a ring and pulled it open. Inside was a data drive. He pushed it over the desk towards Shadow. "On this is everything you need to know. All deaths. Even the one of Professor Song. But that is one you probably shouldn't watch. It's gruesome. And there is no sound, just video footage."

Shadow took the data drive and put it into her desk drawer. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Lux. I will contact you, if I have further questions. Good day to you!" And Shadow curtly dismissed Lux.

"Goodbye, ma'am." And he showed himself out of her office. Outside would be someone to bring him back to his shuttle.

Shadow closed the opened file and replaced it on the stack again. Then she took the data drive from her drawer and laid it down in front of her on the desktop. It was small, but probably the most important piece in this operation.

She stared at it for some hours. Unable to decide if she wanted to see what was on this.

What if it showed her that there was no way she could save River? It was something she didn't want to think about. She had to believe there was a way.

Not that she regretted anything about the time she had had with River, but she just didn't want to accept that she should be dead whilst she, Shadow, was alive. There was a sadness overwhelming her, when she just thought about it. No! There had to be a way. There was always a way. She just had to find it.

Suddenly Shadow grabbed the data drive and jumped up. She tucked it safely into her pocket.

With long strides she walked out of her office, grabbing her coat on the way out and throwing it on.

She had decided that she would watch the footage but not here, not in her office at the Proclamation. She was going home.

Her assistant was looking strangely at her when she passed by. "I'm heading home. And I absolutely don't want to be bothered except the Proclamation itself is under direct attack, got it?"

The assistant nodded. "May I ask how long you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. Tell Safihyah she's in charge while I'm gone." Shadow turned to go but was stopped by her assistant.

"Commander, there are clear orders for who has command should you not be available. And in this case Professor Song would be the one in charge."

Shadow turned around, the assistant practically withering under her dark stare. A new assistant, she gathered when looking at her. "No. Professor Song will also be out in a short while. And when **I** say that someone is in charge when I am gone, that one is in charge. I am the bloody boss of this whole institution and what I say goes. Have I made myself clear?"

"Absolutely, Commander. Have a save trip." The assistant was put into their place and sat down. Shadow turned around and walked out, her coat billowing impressively behind her.

It was true, River was her second-in-command but in this case, Shadow really rather not have River in charge of the Proclamation.

True, River was an employee of the Shadow Proclamation, and a very high ranking one at that. But all requests for endeavors that weren't directly governed by the Shadow Proclamation had to be sanctioned by the commanding officer or direct supervisor of the employee in question. And River was the head of the history department; therefore Shadow was the direct supervisor.

At the Proclamation, no one knew what was going on between River and Shadow. They knew how to keep a secret after all. Officially Shadow was single and River married to the Doctor. Of course, there were rumors about them. It was natural; they had frequent meetings and some of them at very odd times. People were still very imaginative when it came to saying who was shagging the boss. It didn't matter that they were actually right because this 'affair' was something that by regulation was forbidden. No supervisor or CO was to have a relationship with an employee or someone of a lower rank. And this rule applied to the Commander of the Shadow Proclamation, too. The boss didn't stand above the law after all.

But that wasn't the reason she didn't want River to be in charge. She had gotten the request for River to be a part of the team that was going to investigate the "Silence of the Library".

Correct, Shadow had interrogated Strackman Lux a few hours earlier about the outcome, but that Lux was from the future. She had a few people on hand that could transport people through time without them noticing anything. Those were not on the official payroll or any payroll really. Those were her own black operatives.

She had to grant the request because it was a fixed point in time. Well, not the expedition as such but that River would be there.

She had reached the transportation hub. Here was the only place where her Vortex Manipulator would work. She had gotten her own one when they were distributed to the Time Agency. It was just a convenient way to travel between the Proclamation headquarter on an asteroid in the middle of nowhere and Earth.

Shadow entered the coordinates and was gone in a flash.


	2. Save Tonight

**Chapter 2 - Save Tonight**

_It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start to cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone_

_\- Save Tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry -_

* * *

Shadow materialized on the porch of the Royal Suite in Dubai. Everything inside was dark, so she assumed that River wasn't home.

Making her way inside, she first went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, then grabbed a mug from the cupboard and dropped a teabag into it. Whilst the water boiled, she hung up her coat and booted up the computer in her study.

When the water had boiled she poured it into her mug and then patiently waited three minutes. Throwing the tea bag away, she debated whether she wanted River to come home tonight or not.

Shadow put down the mug on her desk and pulled the data drive from her pocket.

It wasn't compatible with the hardware of that time, but she had her ways. She connected her scanner with the computer and then put the drive on the scanner. It could read the stored data and convert it into a compatible format.

Shadow sat down on the chair and, clasping her mug, watched as the conversion progressed.

She put down the half empty mug when the conversion had finished, heaved a sigh and grasped the mouse to start the video. "Here we go."

The video started and she was impressed by the quality, although there were two screens on one monitor. Nevertheless, she had a job to do.

What she saw was the Doctor arguing with someone or something in a space suit. It stretched out its arm and the shadows around it started to extend. The Doctor turned around and glared at the thing. The shadows stopped for a moment and then retreated. After that the person just collapsed.

Enter River. She crouched down next to the person. The Doctor seemed bothered that she was there.

Shadow's rudimentary lip-reading skills came in handy now because River got up after the Doctor had turned around again saying "But you can't." and then proceeded to knock his lights out.

The next few minutes River spend with relieving the Doctor of his screwdriver, cuffing him to a pipe and placing his screwdriver and another screwdriver on her diary and putting her gun next to it. All set up _just_ out of reach for him.

Then she began rigging up something at the computer banks. When she sat down on a throne like thing and pulled the cables to her, rigging them up to a head piece, Shadow feared the worst.

Then the Doctor woke up. He was not pleased at all.

River explained what she was about to do. It was easy to read from River's lips. She spoke clearly in the direction of the camera. At least one of them. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

Shadow was still a bit stumped on why River was rigging herself up. All was clear from the Doctor's and her arguing was that she was going to die. Definitely die. But what was she planning? What was this about a "clean download"?

Then River explained to the Doctor that it was funny that he always knew how she was going to die. And what he did on their last 'date'. Darillium. The Singing Towers. Shadow found it very interesting that he gave her a screwdriver, his screwdriver. Why did he do that?

Anyway, then she went on to tell him that he shouldn't even try to rewrite time. He would see her again. And then to end it used a very interesting phrase. "You and me. Time and space. You watch us run."

The Doctor was saying something about his name. The angle on him wasn't the best. Shadow could only get pieces of what he said. There was apparently only one time he would or could disclose his name. But River quickly shushed him. "Spoilers."

And then came the very disturbing part. River put the plugs together and a bright light was emitting from her. Blinding white. Then the video cut off.

Shadow closed the video and sat in her chair wondering what that was all about.

Grabbing her mug and making a face when she took a sip because it was stone cold, she decided to make a new cup and then ponder the facts and see if she could come up with something.

When Shadow returned to her study, she started to pace the floor in front of her desk. What did she know?

The Library went silent for about a hundred years and the only message was '4022 saved. No survivors.' Then the fact that going back in history, Shadow found out that the Library was originally founded by some guy that was also called Lux. Coincidence? Shadow didn't think so.

But then, where was the link between what River did and the 4,022 rescued people from the Library? Shadow assumed that the '4022 saved.' from the message and the 4,022 people that were rescued were one and the same. But then, where had they been all this time? Hmm…tricky one.

Shadow flopped into a chair next to a bookcase, staring at her desk. What was she missing?

Then she had an errant thought. "I really should have put it on a big diagram and saved it." Her gaze focused on her computer. Shadow stared at it and blinked several times. And then it dawned on her what she was missing.

The computer. Saved. The people were _literally _saved. To the hard drive of the Library. But those were too many minds to process in the short time they would have to be processed in for a download that would also cancel out the self-destruct system.

Shadow got up to pace again. _Oh, River, the sacrifice you made._ She hooked herself up to the computer to boost its processing capacities. Only it would have burned out her mind. The Doctor was clever but that was something that he also wouldn't have survived.

That was a start. She went back to her desk chair. Now for saving River there were only a handful of options. Actually, there was only one. But that was a wild shot in the dark.

Shadow got up again and went over to one of her bookcases. She was looking for a specific book. Namely her book on Time Lord Physiology and Medicine. She had a vague inclination that she had read something in there a long time ago that could be helpful in this case.

Taking it back to the desk she opened the index and started skimming it. What caught her mind was something called "Soul Catching". That was ringing a bell. She turned to the corresponding page and started to read. Basically, it was something that could transfer one Time Lord mind into another's mind before or whilst dying. This was used in the Time War to make it possible to transfer as many consciousnesses as possible into the Matrix. All Time Lord's had their consciousness uploaded into the Matrix after their death. Shadow had had learned the technique in her medical training in the War, but naturally buried it very deeply in her mind because after the War she didn't need it anymore.

But that just fixed one problem. With that only River's consciousness would be saved. But her body wouldn't be.

Technically speaking, her body would be able to regenerate but River hadn't had any regenerations left. That was a problem.

_Ask and ye shall receive._ The Bad Wolf was speaking up in her mind.

**What?!** Shadow didn't really understand it.

_Ask for help when you need it and you shall be granted it. _

**I know what it means, I just don't get what ****you**** mean. **Shadow was a bit cold with it. But this was not the time for cryptic talk.

_If you should need my help in your current conundrum, I will certainly be of assistance. _Shadow furrowed her brow at that, trying to decipher what it meant. Bloody all-powerful entities and their love for riddles. But hang on a second…all-powerful entity.

**You mean you could grant River another regeneration?**

_I could do that. _

**But why would you do something like that? **

_Because River Song has sacrificed a lot in her life to get to where she is now and she deserves another chance. And also because I could not stand by and watch you crumble under the strain that would be caused by her death. _

**Could it be that you are compassionate?**

_Compassion, as well as all other emotions, are not a flaw if directed correctly. _And with that it went back into the dark corners of Shadow's being.

Wonderful. But she had to admit that she didn't mean it in a sarcastic way. It was truly wonderful. That meant that it was possible that River could survive her trip to the Library and also die there at the same time.

It would preserve the timelines and would give River another chance to get it right.

Shadow sighed.

The only things she had to do in order to save River would be to remember the technique of Soul Catching, be at the Library at the moment of River's death, whilst being there not get eaten by the Vashta Nerada or be noticed by the Doctor and recover River's body. Yep…just another other day.

How good that she was very well off in the business of impossible.

She buried her head in her arms. Why did it have to be so hard? But then she suddenly remembered something that the Wolf had told her a very long time ago at the beginning of her relationship with River.

_"Your time will come when your lives will end but not your story."_

Shadow gasped. That would mean that she, too, had to die in order to save River. But she immediately decided if that was what it took to save River, she'd do it.

Just then the door to her office, which she had left ajar, opened and River poked her head in.

"Hey. You busy?"

"No no. Come in." Shadow smiled. River fully entered the room and sat on the desk next to Shadow.

Shadow turned and laid her hands on River's thigh, smiling up at her. "Where do you hail from?"

River heaved a sigh. "The Doctor. He… We finally got around to seeing Darillium." River pulled out the screwdriver and laid it on the desk. "He gave me this. And then told me that after our night on Darillium, I'll die. So, now when the morning broke, I decided to come here and also ask you, if you knew something about this."

Shadow knew that a night on Darillium was 24 Earth years. So, at least, River had had a good time in her remaining years.

Shadow looked at the screwdriver and recognized it as the same from the surveillance footage of the Library. It broke her heart. But there wasn't much she could do about it anymore. The universe had decided. Sadness clouded Shadow's face.

"From your expression, I think you do know something."

Shadow closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Looking onto her desk she said "Indeed, I do. But I can't tell you more about it. I'm sorry."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How will I die?"

"I can't tell you. And you know that. That you know is almost too much knowledge for you already." Shadow looked up at River, pleading with her to not push the matter.

River sighed. "Fine. But I guess there is something you need me for."

"What? How do you...?" Shadow was confused.

"You called me, remember?"

Shadow hesitated a moment. "Right. I did." River naturally picked up on Shadow's uncertainty.

"When we met on the Harmony and Redemption. I said, you should call me. You vanished slightly before the ship went down and a decade later you called me. Might be another time span for you actually."

Shadow combed through her memories. "Ah, right, I did. Sorry. It has been a weird week for me. I called you shortly at the end of last week. You were kinda brushing me off."

"I was with the Doctor. I was just protecting you. Sorry. It was a hell of a risk for you to be on the ship when he was there, too."

"I was there on surveillance. Scratch. From the Shoal of the Winter Harmony. There was suspicious activity. They kinda bought out the whole ship at the same date and well... seeing the price for tickets and the reputation of the ship... Of course I was there. What I didn't expect was you showing up. Also him. Though you didn't realize who he was at the time."

"How did _you_ get aboard?"

"Let's just say it wasn't easy and the prosthetics on my face took a very long time. How did you recognize it was me?"

"I'd recognize you anywhere in any shape or form." River smiled. "But back to business. What is that mission you got for me?"

"You shall lead an expedition to the Library. It had suddenly fallen silent and has remained so for a hundred years. And now this Strackman Lux wants to find out the reason why."

"I guess you have a few theories."

"No. But something like this can't just fall silent. I suggest you call the Doctor in on that one." Shadow was carefully setting it up.

"Alright." River frowned slightly. "When am I supposed to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" River exclaimed.

"Yes. Sorry. But well I honestly expected you sooner." Shadow tried to defend it.

River suspiciously narrowed her eyes. "There is something you're not telling me."

Shadow looked straight into River's eyes, holding the contact.

"There is. But I can't tell you. Let us just enjoy the evening. Please."

River drew a breath and slowly nodded, exhaling. "Alright."

* * *

They had relocated into the kitchen. Shadow had offered to cook something. And because they were both in need of some comfort food, and since she was only able to cook that, she cooked Spaghetti with a tomato sauce.

Whilst they waited for the water to boil, River went and got changed into something more comfortable. Shadow got some wine from the fridge and poured it into two glasses.

River returned and spotted the wine. "What's the occasion?" She took the offered glass and leaned next to Shadow on the counter. Shadow put her head on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make tonight special."

River hummed acquiescingly. "Alright, dear."

When the water finally boiled Shadow stepped into action. River loved to watch her cook. She always kind of danced around the kitchen; especially when she made the sauce.

Stirring the contents together, Shadow even hummed a little tune.

Shadow tasted the sauce a last time and found it perfect, then turned around, clapped her hands and sauntered over to River. Shadow put her hands on River's hips and leaned in for a short kiss and then whispered "Food's ready. Seat thyself at the table, Milady."

River smiled. "As you wish, Milady." And went to sit at the table.

Shadow pulled out two plates from the cupboard and put the food on them. Carrying them over to the table and fetching the wine, too.

After dinner they sat at the table opposite each other, sipping their wine. Shadow softly gazed at River. River got a bit unsettled by her gaze and tried to divert the attention by speaking up.

"So, what do you know about the Library?"

"It's a library." Shadow deadpanned.

River had to chuckle because that was such a Shadow thing to do. "I gathered as much. But beyond that, anything?"

"Not much. It was commissioned by Felman Lux and built in the 50th century. One moon."

"I knew that. I studied archaeology, remember? The Library might have come up one or a thousand times. But all that was said on it was that it was closed and quarantined because of some virus or so. No one really knew anything substantial or true for that matter."

"Well, I guess you're going to find out what actually caused the quarantine. And it's a shame that it's closed. It was actually the biggest library in the universe and contained every book ever written up until then in paper _and _digital form."

"Now that has to be a very big hard drive. And a giant processor. You are sure that it was really built in the 50th century?"

"I am sure. I pulled the records on it right after I granted them your valuable time. And it is all very hush-hush. They somehow managed to build a lot of things under the radar. So, I suggest you be careful."

"Tried careful...ever so dull." River joked.

Shadow looked into her wine glass as if it were to contain the answers to all the mysteries of the universe.

"Hey." River spoke up quietly and reached across the table. "What is it?" River grew worried because Shadow was very introvert.

"Nothing." Shadow sighed sadly. "I just thought it would get easier with time."

River was confused. Everybody was acting crazy today. But maybe this would get her to the bottom of this. "What would get easier, dear?"

"Saying goodbye."

"Oh." River replied. "You know, I still hope there is a loophole somehow and I will get out alive."

Shadow forced a laugh. "There isn't." She jumped up from the table. "I should get done with the dishes."

River looked at Shadow. She sensed the discomfort of the other woman and knew that Shadow was lying. She had to do something. "Shad?"

Shadow was flustering around, not paying attention.

"Shadow?"

River blew out a frustrated sigh. Shadow was being stubborn on this one. She got up and stood right behind Shadow. "Shadow!?"

"What?!" Shadow's anger was rising and she threw her arms up in the air.

"What are you not telling me?" River's tone demanded an answer.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Shadow pushed past River and made for the living room.

River let her head drop. This was more complicated than she had expected. She was furiously trying to piece together the behavior of Shadow. What did it all mean?

River eyed the bottle of wine on the table and contemplated downing it and then going to bed and forgetting everything. But that wasn't a solution she could be happy with. So she went after Shadow and leant on the door frame to the living area. Shadow stood at the open door to the patio; looking out, clearly distressed. River walked over and laid a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder. "My dear, what is so bad that you can't tell me?" She whispered.

Shadow exhaled forcefully, then looked at River, tears glistening in her eyes. "That's the point. I _can't _tell you. I _mustn't _tell you." Looking back out over the dunes she continued. "And believe me...how I wish it were different." She walked out and sat down on the steps at the end of the patio; letting her head fall into her hands.

River sat down next to Shadow. "I'm sorry. I just…" She sighed. "You know?"

"Yeah." Shadow made a face. "I just thought that I would be ready for it when the time comes."

"Life rarely asks if we're ready. All we can do is cope with things to the best of our abilities and not ask why."

"How philosophical of you." Shadow smirked a little. River was relieved that she was able to lift the other woman's spirits a little.

They looked out over the landscape together in silence.

After a while, Shadow let her head drop onto River's shoulder. "Let's just pretend that nothing bad is going to come and everything will be fine. The universe is at peace and everyone is happy. Just for tonight."


	3. By your side

**Chapter 3 – An Deiner Seite (By your side)**

_Ich hab gewartet und gehofft,  
dass der Moment vielleicht niemals kommt.  
Dass er einfach vorübergeht.  
Oder vielleicht niemals geschieht._

\- An Deiner Seite - Unheilig -

_[I have waited and have hoped_  
_that the moment would perhaps never come_  
_That it would simply pass by_  
_Or possibly never happen]_

* * *

Shadow was crouched behind some piping slightly out of sight. To ensure that the Doctor really didn't see her she had made use of a cloaking device.

She was watching River's final moments and wasn't allowed to interfere under any circumstances whatsoever.

The Doctor was talking about something to do with his name. But Shadow was concentrating on River. Establishing a telepathic link and doing her best to stabilize it.

_River? When are you going to connect the plugs?_

_**Shadow?! What are you doing here? Get out!**_

_When are you connecting the plugs? Please…_

_**On one. What are you…**_

_Trust me. And I'm sorry. So, so sorry. But it's going to..._

"Hush now. Spoilers." River whispered hoarsely.

And then everything happened in a flurry. River connected the plugs and every light source in the room burned out. At the same time Shadow imagined that she was grabbing River's mind and her soul and pulling it towards herself, putting it in a part of her own mind that she had previously designated.

When the emergency lights came on and Shadow could open her eyes again, it was done. She successfully had gotten River's mind in her own. And it was inducing a big headache. She would never be as proficient at Soul Catching as a pure-blooded Time Lord, but it was enough. Just.

Now she just had to get River's body. That was easier said than done.

Looking over to where it was slouched over, Shadow could see that it was badly scorched. It was hard for her and she would have preferred if there had been another way.

She had to focus. Now was not the time for self-pity. It was time for action. She would have liked the Doctor to already be somewhere else, but he was solemnly staring into space and probably not moving in the next two minutes.

Shadow stood from her hiding space. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. This was going to be a pain. She made her way over to River's body, completely ignoring the Doctor.

Just as she disconnected River's body from the mainframe the Doctor noticed her.

"What are you doing there? Who are you?" He demanded.

"No one. I'm no one." Wincing slightly in pain, she hoped that he didn't get the idea to use his feet to reach for his screwdriver. The small exertion of talking and guarding her mind was very exhaustive. She concentrated on the task at hand. River's body was needed to continue with the plan.

"What are you doing there? Let her body go!" The Doctor commanded.

"She gets what she deserves. She has earned it." Shadow finally disconnected the last of the wiring. "And if you don't want to get knocked out again, I advise you to **shut up**."

"But what are you going to do with her?" Shadow meanwhile had River's body securely over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Where are you bringing her?"

She sighed, looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know who you are, but you don't know me. I know that you will know her in the future. I will also know her. And someday you will understand what the connection between you and me is. And here's a small spoiler for you: The connection is not River Song." Shadow looked away. She had to be careful. One word too much and everything she worked for was for naught. "Someday in the distant future we will meet once again and you will understand."

Looking back at the Doctor, she saw that he desperately tried to make a connection but was utterly confused. She smirked. "I'll kick your screwdriver over to you, if you behave nicely and let me leave here. Is that a deal?"

He was scrutinizing her. She tried to project pure honesty onto her face. "Alright. But you have to swear that nothing bad will happen to her."

She nodded honestly. "I swear by everything that I am."

She then prepared for an emergency teleport from The Library. And just before she teleported away, she kicked the Doctor's screwdriver over to him.

* * *

The destination for the emergency transport had been the Royal Suite in Dubai.

Carrying River into the bedroom Shadow's thoughts kept alternating between "Oh dear, I can't do this." and "She deserves this. I have to do this!"

She put the body on the bed and looked down at the mangled face of the woman she loved. A strangled sob escaped her and she brushed a stray strand of hair out of River's face.

"Focus dammit!" Shadow called herself to order.

_So… I did what I could. Now, what do you need to help her regenerate?_ Shadow asked the Wolf.

**I need a connection. A physical connection to be precise.**

_Alright. I'll try my best._

Shadow leaned forward and grabbed both sides of River's face firmly, just as if she wanted to read her mind. The thought that no one was home pained her a bit. This wasn't what she had wanted for River at all.

_Is this enough?_

**Yes… **And the Wolf was taking over Shadow's body, forcing her mind to shut down.

When she came to again the Wolf immediately talked to her.

**You need to breathe her mind back into her body.**

Shadow opened her eyes. She still stood like before, leaned over River's body. The wounds on the other woman's face had healed completely. It was like a miracle. Shadow just wanted to keep drinking in the sight.

**Now!** The Wolf was ordering her.

Shadow concentrated on the part of her mind that contained all of River. She visualized before her inner eye how it flowed from her into River. Then she leaned forward and let instinct guide her.

When it was finished Shadow fell back onto the floor and completely blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

When she woke up again, Shadow felt like she was burning up inside. But she just had to go on a few more minutes, just to make sure River was doing okay.

Was there a pulse?

Yes.

Breathing?

Yes.

Any detectable wounds?

No.

Good.

All seemed well. For now.

River had regenerated. Shadow hoped that everything went alright.

She let herself fall back on a chair next to the bed and let her head drop into her hands, her vision was blurring.

Letting out a shaky breath. The searing pain inside was slowly but surely becoming unbearable. Was this what regeneration felt like?

Throwing her head back she sucked in air through gritted teeth, cursing under her breath.

Looking at her hands, she saw a golden glow emanating from them. Then she felt like she was burning up, literally.

It was just a matter of seconds, but it felt like consciously dying. When it was done, she blacked out again.

* * *

Shadow woke up again to a loud exclamation.

"Wha…?" Rubbing her head, something felt different. Everything to be precise. Just then a giddiness overcame her that she couldn't refuse. Jumping up she went and investigated the source of the noise.

In the bathroom she found the other woman inspecting herself in the mirror.

"Hey! How are you?" Shadow spoke and immediately made a face. That was definitely a new feeling. Wanting to know what was going on with herself, she went and unceremoniously bumped River away from the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she was a bit shocked.

Straight black hair with a red streak on the right side. And was that dark blue or dark green in her eyes? Squinting at the mirror she hummed.

River meanwhile found her companion quite rude. "Hey! Rude!"

Shadow looked at her puzzled. And then it dawned on her. River looked different, too. Flying over to her, she squished River's face between her hands. "Uhh, nice. You're a silver fox." She mussed through River's hair.

At that point River lost her patience. "Stop that!"

Shadow immediately let her hands drop to her sides and looked at the floor like a kicked puppy. "S'rry…" She mumbled.

River sighed. That was not the reaction she had anticipated. But she guessed regeneration being new to Shadow, she didn't quite know how to handle things.

"It's alright… just… you know…" River smiled encouragingly when Shadow looked at her again.

Shadow smiled back. And they looked at each other for a small moment, drinking in the look of the other person.

Suddenly Shadow gasped and fell to her knees. Breathing out a golden wisp. She panted in pain grasping her chest.

River was worried. Where there complications with Shadow? She didn't quite know what to do. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"The book…" Shadow rasped.

"Which book?" River didn't quite understand what a book should have to do with the current situation.

Shadow cursed under her breath and slowly rose to her feet. Tumbling out of the bathroom she mumbled "The book in my office. Time Lord physiology."

River followed and supported Shadow.

Upon reaching the office Shadow collapsed into her office chair and pulled a thick book towards her.

"I can't read that. What is it?" River was confused. Usually she could read everything.

"You can't read Gallifreyan?" Shadow was confused. "Why can't you…? Doesn't matter. Come here." Shadow grabbed River by the shirt and bashed their heads together.

"Ow! What was that for?!" River exclaimed to no one because Shadow had passed out.

River checked for breathing and was assuaged when she found that Shadow was still alive.

Looking around her gaze fell on the book again; this time she could read it.

Picking it up and opening it she murmured "Oh, you clever girl…"

She checked it over and found an index. Reading through it she found something that she thought could be the problem.

It said something about drinking an infusion of Chinese camellias to stave off bad after effects of regeneration.

River wondered why in this book from the planet Gallifrey Chinese camellias were mentioned. To her knowledge China was a definite Earth country and while species of plant that could be classified as camellia could be found all over the universe, it was commonly only the Earthen variant that was explicitly referred to as camellia.

Or was this a translation that factored in the location?

Anyhow River had to find out what Chinese camellias were to help Shadow through whatever it was she was going through.

Rummaging through her stuff that Shadow had helpfully piled onto the nightstand in the bedroom she found her scanner. That should be able to find what she was looking for. If it were working correctly. The screen flickered ominously. It couldn't fail on her now.

Slamming it on the table a few times cleared up the flickering of the screen a bit. It probably had gotten a bit too much electricity when she had connected the plugs.

River connected and searched the internet for Chinese camellia.

Doing a double take and then a massive eyeroll she blew out a puff of air. Chinese camellia was just tea shrubs. Tea, black tea to be precise, was what she was looking for.

Walking to the kitchen and trying to find the tin with the genuine black tea from China that floated around somewhere in their cupboards, River wondered why they couldn't have just said tea. A good brew was all that's needed for helping.

She finally found the tin. Opening it, she took a deep breath from it, which made her whole body calm.

So that's what it does. River thought and filled the kettle with water. Whilst waiting for the water to boil she prepared two cups. If it could possibly help Shadow through whatever it was she was having, it couldn't be that wrong for her to also have a drink.

She continued to take a sniff of the tea in the tin every now and then before she finally finished making the tea.

Carrying one cup into Shadow's office, River wondered if this would really help. She doubted it but knew that she should trust a bit more into what was written by the race the Doctor and ultimately Shadow came from.

Upon reaching and setting the cup down on the desk, she tried to wake Shadow with mixed results. Shadow woke a bit but remained barely conscious.

"Hey, stay with me here." River grabbed the cup and let Shadow inhale a bit of the steam. "This will do you good. Just take a small sip. Come on."

Shadow breathed in the steam from the tea and gradually became a bit more conscious.

"Wha… wha… huh?" She opened her eyes a bit more.

"Drink." River held the cup for the other woman. "Slowly."

Shadow tried her best to follow what she was told but it was hard for her. She was tired. So, so tired.

Nonetheless whatever it was what River was giving her was working wonders. Her mind cleared up a bit more and her strength returned.

So much that she could raise her hands and hold the cup herself. River was relieved that it seemed to be working.

Smiling, River asked, if she could leave Shadow alone for a few moments. Shadow just nodded before she continued to drink from the cup.

After getting her own cup from the kitchen, River returned to the office and sat down on top of the desk, closely watching Shadow for signs that it was getting worse again.

When her cup was empty, Shadow put it down on the desk and leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"How do you feel?" River asked.

"Better. Tired, but better." Opening her eyes, Shadow looked at River's still unfamiliar form. The silver-grey long bob, the piercing blue eyes, how she sat on the desk. It was all new, but still somehow River. "Maybe I should have a lie down." Shadow's voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes were getting heavy again.

River finished her cup and put it next to the other. Getting off the desk, she extended her hands. "Come on. I'll help you."

Shadow was grateful. She took the hands and together they walked back to the bedroom.


	4. Have Faith in Me

**Chapter 4 – Have Faith in Me**

_Have faith in me_  
_'Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there again_

\- Have Faith in Me – A Day to Remember –

* * *

Shadow was lying awake in bed. She'd had a nap and was now just lying there and trying not to disturb the woman next to her.

She studied her features. The soft, calm face that was so new to her yet somehow familiar. The silver-grey hair that was so different from the hair before.

It was a shock.

She wondered what was going on in River's mind. Regeneration changes things. Would she still feel the same? Or would she feel different? What was her personality like? Would River still be the person she was before? The one where you never quite knew if she were to kiss you or kill you or both.

Shadow had to figure all of this out for her own mind, too. And it was a quite daunting task. Was she still herself? Was she still capable of doing everything she could do before?

And what of the Shadow Proclamation? Would they still recognize her as their leader?

But if Shadow was honest with herself, she didn't really want to be their leader anymore. It was quite the boring job; too much paperwork. She wanted to be free again. To do what she wanted. Roam the universe, directly help others in need.

But would River also want to quit her job and come with her? Would River even be open to travel with someone? She always did her missions on her own and even when she was not on missions and just roaming she usually did it alone.

She really would have to talk to River about all this.

But what if River did not want to travel with her? What then? Would she be able to travel alone? Like they had done before? Only meeting occasionally.

The Wolf had said "Your time will come when your lives will end but not your story."

Did it mean that for them as single entities or together?

Why did intergalactic beings with epic proportions of power always have to be so cryptic?

Shadow huffed and turned onto her other side, facing away from River. Maybe another round of sleep would clear things up for her a bit.

* * *

River had been awake for some time. She had sensed that someone was staring at her and had kept up the pretense of being asleep until she had heard and felt Shadow turn around.

This must all be new to her. Changing your exterior form can be quite dramatic for someone who doesn't know what regeneration feels like. She herself had experienced it.

But Shadow did have the advantage of at least knowing what regeneration was beforehand. She probably just hadn't expected it to be quite so dramatic or painful, for that matter.

River considered cuddling up to Shadow for support but didn't because she was unsure, if Shadow would allow it. Maybe she wasn't like that anymore? Maybe she didn't like physical contact anymore? Maybe she didn't like anything anymore?

She seemed quite rude in the bathroom but then she was so submissive, almost like a little child. Was Shadow childish? No, that was something else. Maybe she wasn't quite finished with her character yet. Maybe it all would still change.

River wished that Shadow would keep her smirk. That was something she could never resist. It always promised excitement and adventure. Shadow's various smirks had been seared into her memory.

And what about herself? She had regenerated. That was something that she shouldn't have been able to do. She had given all of her remaining regenerations to the Doctor. There had been no regeneration energy left in her. Why was she able to regenerate? Or was this a one-time thing?

_No, my child. I have given you what you have earned._

River gasped. What was that? Was that what Shadow experienced? Was that the Wolf? Why could it communicate with her all of a sudden?

_Don't fear. I am all around you and within you. _

**You have just established a link to me via giving me regenerations, am I right?**

_You are right, of course. _Could it be that this being was a bit disappointed that its mysterious aura was shot to hell by her? _I have given you a full cycle of regenerations for your services to me._

**Well, in that case, I thank you. **The presence in her mind was gone again.

That had been unsettling. River didn't dare to think freely with that presence in her mind. How did Shadow manage to do it? She guessed that Shadow had lived with it all her live and had just simply got used to it.

Well, there was that mystery solved. But that meant Shadow had still something to do with it. She hadn't been able to tell her if there was a loophole with her death or not. That was that loophole. But it was a fixed point in time. River knew that she shouldn't be alive anymore. The Doctor had probably made preparations for her death. Or did he know what was happening?

River suddenly remembered that she probably had to tell the Doctor that she was still alive. But that meant that he would have to know about Shadow and that wasn't possible. Or was it time for that yet?

Your time will come when your lives will end but not your story. That's what the Wolf had said back when her and Shadow had got together.

So, their time together could possibly start now, but did Shadow want that? Did River herself want that? What would it mean for them, for their dynamic? Did they even have the appropriate characters for that?

When she had had her last years with the Doctor on Darillium, it had been quite the adjustment for them both. He was so restless and always needed something to do, something to tinker with, something to explore, adventure, the thrill.

She herself had felt that need for something to do, but she was content with just reading up on something or tinkering with her screwdriver. During which she had found the neural relay in the screwdriver but had not thought much of it at the time.

It wasn't until she had seen the communicators on the suits that Mr. Lux provided that she got a weird feeling in the back of her mind, like something wasn't quite right with her theory that the neural relay was on her screwdriver just for the sole purpose of linking it with her mind.

She had to tell the Doctor that she was alive. **They** had to tell the Doctor everything. That thought was the one thing River couldn't shake.

She really had to talk to Shadow about that and their future in general. River didn't even quite know herself what she wanted yet. That was something she should mull over first, before she would make any rash decisions.

She turned onto her other side, facing away from Shadow. Maybe Shadow had had the right idea and another nap would help her sort through everything.


	5. The Road I'm On

**Chapter 5 – The Road I'm On**

_What you thought was real in life  
__Has somehow steered you wrong  
__And now you just keep drivin', tryin' to find out where you belong_

\- The Road I'm On – 3 Doors Down –

* * *

River woke up to an empty bed. Somewhere she could hear some clanking. It sounded like it came from the kitchen.

River got up, stretched and got dressed for the day. Her clothes all fit a bit loosely. Her body had apparently lost a few pounds. She definitely needed new clothes.

Walking into the kitchen area she watched Shadow figure out her body around kitchen utensils. It was a sight to behold.

Shadow's overall figure wasn't that different from before except for her hair. That was slightly shorter, black and had this one red streak from top to bottom on one side. And her eye color that had changed from brown to a dark blueish-green, but the golden specks remained. They were probably from the Wolf, River surmised.

But that red streak had probably something to say. Such a striking feature after regeneration was unusual. At least as far as River knew her regeneration facts and those were quite limited.

She walked from the door to the counter and leaned on it.

Shadow turned around and noticed her. "You know how to cook stuff? I still can't seem to get the hang of it." She put the pan down on the countertop with a clank and blew an errand strand of hair out of her eyes.

River shook her head and chuckled. "You really haven't changed all that much…" She then went and retrieved the pan to put it away. Then moved around and gathered a bowl and made Shadow some cereal. "Try this first, before we move onto the more advanced cooking stuff." She set the bowl in front of Shadow on the counter and grabbed herself a yoghurt from the fridge.

Sitting down opposite Shadow, she watched how the other took the small change of plans.

At first Shadow seemed a bit disappointed but then grabbed the spoon and munched away at the cereal without a second thought. River was relieved that that had worked.

"You make a mean bowl of cereal." Shadow mumbled out between two bites.

"Do we really have to start at the beginning with you?" River asked, half jesting.

"What'd you mean?" Shadow swallowed and looked at River confused.

"The eating behavior? Swallowing, before speaking?" River raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Shadow looked at the tabletop. "I was just really hungry. And really wasn't quite thinking. My thoughts run too fast for me to process so I try to occupy myself with little things so I don't have to think too much about everything."

River put a hand on Shadow's. "Stop. You're rambling."

Shadow looked at River doubtfully. Taking a breath, she said "Sorry. I'm not used to this yet. I mean the body change and the slight change in the processing of thoughts. And, you know, dying in general."

"You'll get used to it." River winced slightly. That didn't come out as intended. "I mean… hope you will not die again soon. No…" How could something like that be so hard to express? "What I mean is that the more regenerations you had the more you know what to expect so you get used to the weirdness afterwards. And the weird feeling right now will also go away because you will get used to your new body and mind soon. It's just a matter of time."

"I hope. Do you know how annoying it is to know the basic concept of something and then having to relearn that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm doing it now. I just have a few regenerations advantage." River smiled what she hoped was encouragingly.

They fell silent after that.

When Shadow had finished her bowl of cereal she went to the sink and washed it under running water. River then got up and threw the empty cup away and also washed the spoon.

Shadow silently walked out onto the patio and sat down on the stairs, seemingly deep in thought. River didn't want to intrude, got a book and settled down onto a sofa in the living area and tried to read a bit. But Shadow's form outside was distracting her.

It was like she didn't know the other woman anymore. Shadow seemed stand-offish. Like nothing was going like she wanted and that was making her angry at the world. River missed the old Shadow, of course she knew that the old Shadow was still somewhere in the new Shadow, but she wouldn't get the old personality back. She could only make it work with the new one.

All this brooding silence was making River uncomfortable. She decided that she should talk it out with Shadow. Otherwise they were never getting anywhere.

She got up and walked outside. Sitting down next to Shadow, but keeping some space between them, she asked "What is bothering you?"

Shadow looked at River, then at the space between them and then back up at the other woman. "Nothing." River didn't miss how Shadow had looked at the space between them.

"Bullshit!" River exclaimed. That was new to her. She didn't curse so openly before. It stunned them both.

Something stormy brewed in Shadow's eyes. River saw it a moment too late. Shadow jumped up. "You think this is bullshit?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Seriously?" Shadow didn't even pay any respect to what River had to say. "Why do I even bother when you think this is all so unimportant?" Shadow snorted.

River slowly got up. 'Shit shit shit…' was the only thought running through her mind. She recognized what was happening but could do nothing to prevent it. Shadow was working herself up into a rage. River couldn't see how this was going to end well for any of them.

"We died for fuck's sake! That is nothing unimportant. Just because you have more experience at dying doesn't mean I do. I have to get used to a completely new body." Shadow started pacing. "I have two hearts now. That is so weird. I have no idea why that happened or what it means for me. My body temperature has dropped below 30 degrees Celsius. I have measured it and the bloody thermometer read 26 degrees. Twenty-six de-grees! That is not a normal temperature for someone."

River almost forgot about that. It was something the Doctor had explained to her about regeneration in Time Lords. They only gained their second heart and other defining features after their first regeneration. Of course, that was unsettling for Shadow. She wasn't prepared for that. And the temperature? Why didn't she notice the temperature drop? River thought about when they had touched after regeneration. And honestly… they had only touched a few times and those were all quite soon after regeneration and she had also been occupied with other more worrying thoughts than to pay any mind to a different body temperature. Maybe she had gotten too used to a lower temperature because of the years she had spent with the Doctor?

She tuned back into Shadow's rant. It was probably best for her to keep listening. Maybe she still had a chance to get through to her.

"And you! You aren't even a little bit unsettled because you should have been dead for good this time? Really! I would be running around and trying to find out why I was suddenly alive again." Shadow gesticulated wildly. "I saved you! I died for you! But you don't seem to care about that."

Shadow turned around and started to walk inside. River grabbed her arm. "I do care! And you should know me better than to assume that I wouldn't care."

Shadow shook the hand off and looked sadly out across the landscape behind River. "I don't. I don't know you anymore. I don't know **me** anymore. I…" She sighed. "Look… I know this is going to sound crazy but maybe it would be best if we break things off between us."

River was shocked to say the least. All that she knew, all that she had worked for, was ripped out from under her with that sentence. "You're not serious…" She whispered.

Shadow smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. We obviously don't know each other as well as we thought we did. And it doesn't make sense for us to force something that isn't there anymore." She turned around and finally walked inside.


	6. She Believes in You

**Chapter 6 – She Believes in You**

_Remember  
She loves you  
She really loves you  
She believes in you  
She truly loves you_

\- She Believes In You - Lebo M. -

* * *

River stood out on the patio, lost for what she should do now.

"That did not just happen." She whispered disbelievingly to no one but herself.

She couldn't believe that Shadow would ever break things off between them like that. After all they've been through. She walked inside and let herself flop down onto the sofa.

River didn't understand what was going on with the other woman. What was happening to them? How was this happening? Her head was swimming with questions. She needed someone to talk to. But who would she be able to talk to about Shadow and her erratic behavior? There was only one person that came to mind. Jack Harkness. But how should she contact him? Did he even have a means to be contacted?

She needed to go to her office at the Proclamation. The only problem was that she assumed that Shadow was also at the Proclamation. That woman was someone that would drown herself in her work when she had problems.

But nevertheless, she needed to contact Jack, if she wanted to talk to him. She stood up and got her Vortex Manipulator. It did her no good sitting around and questioning herself.

She teleported to the hangar of the Proclamation and fully expected to be stopped by guards on her way. She had her keycard with her that got her access beyond many locked doors. She was a little worried about what would happen once she reached her department. It was not so big that she could go in and vanish unseen into her office.

She reached the door and, after swiping her card, pushed the door open like she always did when she was coming in. At least she hoped it was as sure as she always was.

She must've come in at an odd time because only her personal assistant was in. He looked up and was visibly confused.

"Don't worry, Krithikesh, everything is alright. I've just met an unfavorable end on my last mission." River explained and walked to her office in the back. She got out her old-fashioned key for a cylinder lock. She had no love for the modern state-of-the-art security systems that were offered. Also, she didn't think that anyone in this time could work a lock pick or had a sonic screwdriver.

She unlocked her office under the scrutinizing gaze of her assistant. Once inside she locked the door from the inside. She really couldn't do with questions right now.

Booting up her computer, she hoped that Jack was somewhere to be found.

After some hours of intense search for him, she had located a way to contact him. She sent him a message with her Vortex Manipulator and waited for a reply.

Whilst she waited, she shut down her computer and looked around her office for things she might need in the future. On her desk was a big pile of paperwork that she would probably have to work on some of these days. That was the worst part of the job, the paperwork.

River thought that maybe now she could quit and leave the paperwork behind. Or just finish this one pile of paperwork and then just walk out. Yes, that was an option she could live with.

But before she could start with the first file on the pile her Vortex Manipulator beeped and saved her the trouble.

The Captain had answered and supplied her with space-time coordinates for a bar. That suited her quite nicely. Maybe she could take off the edge a little.

She walked out of her office again and locked it. Her assistant was at his desk and looked at her funny.

"If you have to say something, say it now." River grew impatient.

"Are you really Professor River Song?" He looked her up and down, scrutinizing her.

"Yes, Krit, I am." She purposely used the nickname she had given him. As far as she knew, she was the only one using that.

"But how?" He was obviously confused.

"Regeneration. Look it up. It should be in the Gallifrey-files." River walked out and left him standing there. He was very smart but tried a little too hard sometimes.

As soon as she had reached the hangar she teleported away, straight to the coordinates Jack had given her.

She spotted him at the bar and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hello, Captain."

"What has she done now?" He didn't seem fazed by her changed appearance. Or if he was, he didn't show it.

"She broke up with me." River simply said and took a big gulp of whatever it was that the Captain had ordered for her. It was burning a path down her throat. She welcomed the pain.

"She did what?" Jack whipped around.

"Yes. She broke up with me. Though, frankly, for the live of me, I can't figure out why she'd do something like that. I thought we were on a good path, you know. That we knew where we stood in regard to each other and our feelings for each other." River ordered another drink, while downing the first.

"I thought so, too. She could talk about nothing else sometimes when I met up with her. She was so full of love for you. What could've changed for her to take such drastic measures?" Jack was visibly confused.

"Regeneration changes things."

"Not those things." Jack interjected quickly.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still confused about the whole regeneration thing. She has the body of a Time Lord now. Complete with second heart and lower body temperature."

"And you? Weren't you supposed to die? Was your last form not supposed to be the end of the line for you?"

"Yes, but apparently the Wolf and Shadow interfered and gave me new regenerations. I don't fully understand it, yet." River chugged her second drink and signaled to the barman to keep them coming.

"Why didn't you ask Shadow for an explanation then?" Jack questioned and looked worriedly at her because she was in the right mindset to start drinking herself into oblivion and he knew that was a bad idea.

"I had no chance. Between her having post-regeneration trauma and her yelling at me that I obviously didn't care that she died for me, wasn't much time. And as soon as she started yelling, I couldn't even get in a word edgewise. She didn't listen anymore."

"Do you still love her?" Jack asked suddenly.

River looked at him like he had obviously lost his mind. "What is that for a question? Of course, I still love her. Would I talk to you, if I didn't love her?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe… I don't even know. Maybe you should talk to her instead?" He put up his hands in defense.

"I would. I just don't know, if she'd listen to what I got to say." And the third drink went down. "I don't even know, if I have anything to say." River stared into her new drink. "I just…" She swallowed hard. "I just don't understand why she'd walk away instead of talking to me about her worries."

Jack sadly looked at River. The woman beside him was heartbroken, he could tell as much. He subtly signaled the barman to stop the drinks, River definitely wouldn't need a hangover.

"You remember how it all began?" Jack said to River reminiscing.

She looked at him, having a slight problem getting the man into focus. "Yes?"

"You came to me because you didn't understand why Shadow ran from what was between you."

"Yeah…" River slowly caught on to what her companion was trying to say.

"Maybe it's that all over again. Maybe something spooked her. Maybe she is scared of her own feelings. On top of being confused about the whole regeneration business."

"You think?" River didn't seem convinced.

Jack shrugged. "All I can say is that I knew two of the Doctor's regenerations and both of them had huge trouble expressing their feelings for the woman they loved. Maybe it runs in the family." Jack downed his drink and got up. He laid an encouraging hand on River's shoulder. "You should go and talk to her. If I'm right, she is tearing herself apart inside. You two have a bond that is so strong. You shouldn't throw it away over false pride." He nodded and left the bar.

River looked at the point where he had vanished, mulling over what he'd just said. She really should make another attempt to talk to Shadow. Maybe she had calmed down enough. Back when they had met that had also worked. River downed her drink and the barman cleared the glass away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any…"

"Don't worry. The Captain has already paid." The man explained.

River smiled. Although she didn't meet up with the Captain often, she appreciated his generosity.

She got up and programmed her Vortex Manipulator with the coordinates of the Proclamation. If she was right, Shadow would be in her office.

River was gone in a flash and materialized in the hangar. She purposefully walked in the direction of Shadow's office.

On her way there she decided that, whatever the outcome of this conversation was, she'd quit her job here and go back to freelancing. That had less paperwork and less weight of the universe was on her shoulders.

She had reached the front office and disregarded the assistant sitting there, instead walking directly up to the doors to Shadow's office.

Of course, the assistant didn't let that slide. "The Commander doesn't want to be disturbed. I have to ask you to leave."

River tried her utmost to be patient, but found she had no patience left. She turned to the assistant, a storm brewing inside her that let her throw all subtlety and caution overboard. "I am Professor River Song. If I want to talk to **my wife **I will do so and you will not stop me. Now shut up and sit down."

River turned to the doors again and briefly wondered, if she should knock. She decided against it and just pushed the doors open.


	7. I'd Come For You

**I'd Come For You**

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_\- I'd Come For You - Nickelback -_

* * *

River slammed the doors shut behind her.

"Why did you save me?" The only thing that came from her was a question that carried more meaning than on first glance.

"Because you're worth it." Shadow didn't look up from her work. "And because I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what body I'll be in."

"But you sacrificed yourself for me. You gave your life for me. I was ready to die."

"You think it's that easy?" Looking up, a mirthless laugh escaped Shadow. "My sacrifice was an act of pure selfishness. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. Even the thought opened a giant excruciatingly painful hole in my soul."

"But you said..." River was at a loss for words. "You said maybe it'd be better, if we break things off between us. You made it sound as if you just don't care about me anymore."

"I will always care about you. You are my only weakness. But I didn't want you to stay with me out of a sense of false duty. I wanted you to stay with me because you still cared about me."

"Oh, Shad...you absolutely blind idiot!" River purposefully marched in front of the desk Shadow was sitting behind and slammed both her hands onto its surface. "I. _Love._ You. You idiot. Of course I care about you. Why wouldn't I?"

Shadow fixed her gaze on the desktop and swallowed heavily. "Regeneration changes things." She whispered hoarsely. "And you didn't give the impression that you still felt the same…"

River looked at Shadow for long moments, contemplating what could possibly convince the woman on the other side of the table that nothing had changed when it came to the sincerity of the feelings for her. In the end, River decided that actions speak louder than words and she unceremoniously grabbed the front of Shadow's shirt and pulled her up so that they were face to face with each other.

"Maybe this'll convince you." River whispered and pulled Shadow into a searing hot kiss. At first Shadow was too stunned to react, but it all came rushing back to her and she kissed River back with a fervor.

So, one kiss led to two and from there things escalated quickly.

* * *

"Your desk is still uncomfortable." River mumbled into the crook of Shadow's neck.

"I know." Shadow chuckled, her lean body quivering. "But that's why I got this sofa. Isn't it comfy?"

"Very." River smiled mischievously.

Shadow closed her eyes and breathed contently. River laid on top of her and listened to Shadow's heartbeats. Du-du-du-dup, du-du-du-dup, du-du-du-dup. Her thoughts calmed to the slow rhythm of the beats. She also finally noticed the lower body temperature. But she found that she didn't mind it one bit. It was more like it had always been there, though she knew that it hadn't been. The longer she laid there, the more comfortable she became with Shadow's new body. She was deeply relaxed, but she needed to shake herself out of it, for they had issues that needed resolving.

"I think I made a slight blunder." River breathed.

"How?" Shadow grew a little worried.

"I kind of let it slip to your assistant that you're my wife." River grimaced. "So, I guess this is my resignation now?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm already finalizing my departure from my position. So…"

River pushed herself up, looking Shadow in the eyes. "You really don't want to work here anymore?"

Shadow in turn propped herself up on her elbows. "No. Too much paperwork. I hate all that paperwork. And I really couldn't take it, if something like the Library happened to us again."

River's face clouded over, she got up and grabbed her clothes, getting dressed.

Shadow turned onto her side, watching.

"Wh- I-" Shadow wanted to say something but nothing coherent came out.

River had finished dressing. She looked at Shadow with a serious face. "Get dressed. We have a lot to talk about."

Shadow grimaced but got dressed anyway. She recognized that they had a lot of issues to work through and running away wouldn't cut it this time.

They settled down at Shadow's desk.

"What are your plans for the future?" River started.

"I have no clear plans." Shadow smiled. "I just know that I wanna travel. And I…" She sighed. "I wanna do that with you."

River smiled an honest smile. "I would like that. Very much. I just don't know if I could take it if you ran again because everything got too much for you."

Shadow looked at her desk ashamedly. "I'm sorry. It just…"

"Next time, just ask me instead of running. We are in this together. We've been in this for over 200 years now. You should know that I will not give up on you that easily. And you shouldn't either. If I could suffer your father at his worst, then this is something to look forward to."

Shadow had a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yes." River nodded.

"I'll try to be a bit more communicative when I start to get doubts again."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." They smiled at each other for a while.

"You know, I really like that you see me as your wife, but I must say that really just because of those accidental times… I don't…" Shadow shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is that when I'm gonna marry you, it's gonna be with all the pomp and circumstance that goes with it. Mind you, not for me, but because you deserve it."

River furrowed her brows. "Did you just propose to me?"

"Maybe. No… Yes." Shadow desperately hoped that she did say the right thing.

"Stop it or you'll make me cry." River blushed furiously. "But yes, I would accept. I would like to marry you with all the pomp and circumstance."

"Now that that's taken care of… I wouldn't worry about telling my assistant. There is a pool on us around." Shadow said.

"Oh, really now? But this wouldn't solve their problems."

"How do you mean?"

"Assuming they bet on when we got together, they now would only know that you and I are married. Implying a prior date when we got together." River pondered. "Should we tell them that we were always together and see who is the smartest of them?"

"I'm tempted. But I'll probably decide on the fly when I give my resignation speech."

"Do you have someone to take over already?" River wondered.

"Safihyah. She's smart and I hope she'll keep the Judoon and Ogrons in check." Shadow looked at the small pile of files in her desk. "But all that has to wait until I finish with these. I want a clean break here. Or as clean as possible at least."

River thought back to her own pile of files. "I was about to say so. I really don't want to leave my successor with my unfinished work."

"Do you have a successor in mind?" Shadow realized that she didn't know much about how River had structured her department. Or the people working there for that matter. She had given River free reign with that, mainly because she trusted her to make it a functioning wing of the Proclamation. That was the main reason she had asked River to join back then.

"Krithikesh. He's my assistant. Keeps things running smoothly when I'm not around." River noticed how Shadow didn't quite know what was what in the history department. "Don't worry. He's absolutely qualified for the position or else I wouldn't even have him touch the teapot."

"Good to see that you have your priorities straight." Shadow laughed. "So… what do you think how much time we'll need to finalize things here?"

"Three weeks tops. I really want to be rid of all this paperwork." River ran her hand through her hair.

"You really like it as much as I do? But we really should not take longer than that. I want to finally travel again. See the universe. Directly be involved again." Shadow happily said.

"That's the plan. I really miss that. And with you by my side? The universe won't stand a chance."

* * *

They had been hard at work to prepare for their departure.

River had never imagined that her paperwork had piled up that long. And would require so many long nights.

Those were a lot more tolerable since they worked together in Shadow's office whenever possible. After they had decided that they would both depart from the Proclamation they had been open about their relationship.

River had occasionally been asked by a few brave souls when they had gotten together but all she supplied as an answer was a cryptic smile and an "You'll find out soon enough." Shadow and her had decided that for a last act, they'd tell them the truth. And of course, spot the ones that had been smart enough to bet on "Always." They didn't think it would be that many.

So, it came to pass that they gathered everyone in the hangar for Shadow's parting speech. Sitting up on the makeshift stage, River and Shadow didn't expect that many people to actually show up because they had left attendance as a voluntary act. But now that everyone was filing into the hangar and getting a place, they realized that they had been heads of a massive operation that was actually very successful at doing what it was doing. Hundreds of people were coming in, sometimes just two or three at a time and then a whole department with twenty or thirty people all at once. It was a little bit intimidating.

When River risked a glance over at Shadow, she could see that the other woman was thinking just that and actually got nervous for once. River put her hand on Shadow's clasped hands. Shadow's eyes snapped over to River's and she smiled gratefully.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here." River whispered.

Shadow smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you." Shadow squeezed River's hand.

They looked out over the crowd that had gathered. Quiet chatter could be heard that slowly died down. Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Let's get this over with." She whispered to herself and got up.

Stepping up to the lectern, the whole room fell silent immediately. All eyes fixed on Shadow and everyone waited with baited breaths for whatever it was that she had to say.

River watched her, totally transfixed with Shadow's aura. She had already heard the speech that Shadow was giving now in its many stages several times. Shadow was the only thing she had eyes for. The imperceptible moves and twitches that Shadow did when she got unsure or nervous and the drawing back of her shoulders when she was sure of herself and proud of something.

It amazed River how easy it had been to fall into some kind of routine with Shadow again after their regeneration. She thought that it would take longer but apparently as soon as they got themselves sorted out, they found their rhythm and danced to the beat of their hearts again.

River was ripped out of her contemplation when Shadow appeared in front of her and grasped her hand, pulling her out of her chair and to the front of the stage.

"What are you…?" She was confused. That was not something that they had spoken about. She didn't do speeches or such.

Shadow addressed the gathered. "I know most of you are here only for one thing and one thing only. And yes, whilst I can't, or rather couldn't, condone betting on such a large scale, I, or better said we, will finally resolve the question burning on all your minds." Shadow quickly smiled at River. It was the one grin that showed mirth and enjoyment above everything. "How long Professor Song and I have been together."

The tension in the room was palpable. Shadow let them hang in the unknown for a few seconds, basking in the power she held. And then she released all in a few words.

"Forever. We've known each other long before the Shadow Proclamation even existed."

"Yes! Now pay up!" One voice rang out, resulting in a whole wave of groans rolling through the mass.

"You there! You that was right! Step up, come to the front, please." Shadow addressed them directly.

A woman with possibly the smuggest of expressions on their face walked up to the stage.

River did a doubletake. She had seen that face before somewhere.

"We have met before, have we not?" River asked that woman.

"Indeed, we have." Shadow looked between River and the woman.

"Okaaay… anyway, what was it you said how long we had a relationship?" Shadow wanted to know. Now more than ever.

"I put my money on very long before Professor Song worked here. And no one believed me." The woman was leaning in conspiringly. "But I had an advantage. You know, Professor, I'm a bit disappointed that you don't recognize me anymore."

River looked puzzled and inspected the woman closely. "I know you from…" She closed her eyes thinking hard. "Stormcage." Opening her eyes, River looked a bit impressed. "You had the cell next to mine."

"And I watched your first meeting. You both were so inexperienced back then. But when they brought you back in it was so romantic, if I might say so. But I still don't get what that golden light was." The woman explained. "I'm Thea, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Thea. It was not romantic; and it is something more powerful than all of us together. So, please, whenever you see or hear 'Bad Wolf' somewhere, get away from there faster than you can run." Shadow explained snappily, which in turn earned her an elbow to the ribs from River.

"What she **was **trying to say was that the circumstances were quite the opposite. But I have to agree with her on the 'Bad Wolf' thing. Whenever it appears…" River paused for a moment. "Run. Just run."

Shadow looked at River and River looked back. Their eyes met for a moment.

_We should do just that. _Shadow thought at River.

**Let's run then. **River answered telepathically. And they both grinned at each other mischievously.

"Now, Thea." Shadow shortly raised her eyebrows at her. "Don't spend all in one place and don't let them catch you."

Shaking back her sleeve, Shadow revealed her Vortex Manipulator and held her arm out for River. River promptly put her hand on it. "See you around." And Shadow initiated the teleport.


	8. Feeling Good

See end of chapter for notes...

**Chapter 8 – Feeling Good**

_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River runnin' free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
And I'm feelin' good_

\- Feeling Good – Nina Simone –

* * *

Their plan had always been to swiftly escape the pandemonium that was to be expected after the withdrawal from their positions at the Proclamation. They didn't want to answer questions and receive pointless well-wishes from people that they had only seen once in their lives.

They returned to the Al Maha and walked into the kitchen. Shadow put the kettle on, River got two mugs out for tea.

The first words they spoke were after they had sat down at the table together and started sipping their tea.

"What now?" River asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Okay. When do we start with that?" River chuckled.

"Tomorrow? Maybe?" Shadow grimaced. "We really should've thought more about that, huh?"

"Probably. But in our defense, we were quite busy with stuff."

"True. So…" Shadow drew out.

River narrowed her eyes at her. That sounded like Shadow had a very interesting idea.

"I think we deserve some downtime after all those years of hard work. What do you think we look for an amusement park planet or something like that?" Shadow grinned maniacally.

"I think you really have the right idea at the right moment. I could go for some fun." River drank the rest of her tea. "But for today I just want to lounge about on the sofa and let the world be whatever it wants to be."

Shadow smiled and nodded. "I think you got the good ideas between us."

* * *

Several hours later and they were still lying on the sofa completely relaxed and dozing. They had slipped into old oversized t-shirts and some comfortable pants. Shadow laid on top of River and had slipped her hands underneath River's shirt.

Shadow hummed contently. "How come you only have one heart and I have two?" Shadow quietly asked River.

"Hm?" River had been dozing off again.

"You only have one heart. Why?"

"I guess, it has to do with my parents and that they both were humans. I do have a bit of a respiratory bypass system though. Not fully functional or anything but it's enough that I can sustain low oxygen levels for longer than regular humans."

"I know. I just always wondered. After all, you had regenerated and not gotten a second heart and everything. You basically stayed human with extras."

"Well, you can talk. You might have the body of a Time Lord, but you still have a few human traits, like sleep for example. You definitely need more than the average Time Lord." River put out.

Shadow looked confusedly at River.

"I read your Time Lord Physiology book." River supplied.

"Oh." Shadow laid her head down again, to only whip it up in the same moment. "I still don't know why you couldn't read Gallifreyan. After all you can pilot the TARDIS."

"I basically fly her blind. And in the few instances where I actually needed to read something the TARDIS helpfully translated it for me. You have to remember, she taught me how to fly her."

Shadow laid her head back down. "Right." And they fell silent for a while again.

"I wasn't freak out about regenerating again because of the Wolf." River whispered.

Shadow's eyes popped open. "What?"

"Yeah, shortly after my regeneration, the Wolf came into my head and told me what you two did. By the way, how do you cope with that in your head? I was afraid to think anything."

"I got used to it. And anyway, it usually roams in the back of my mind and I don't even notice its presence."

"But…"

"Ssshhh… I'm trying to relax here." Shadow cuddled a bit closer to River.

River looked affronted for a moment and then laid her arms around Shadow and nuzzled into her hair, smiling at the thought of them now having the chance to enjoy each other for the rest of their lives without having to keep secrets.

River had just closed her eyes when she felt an insistent tingling above her heart. Opening her eyes, she only saw a golden light swirling around them. Focusing on Shadow, she saw that the other woman was equally confused as to what was happening. When their eyes locked, they knew what was happening. They had experienced this once before.

The Wolf was marking River as a member of the pack.

As soon as the glowing light had vanished, Shadow asked "Where?"

River just lifted her shirt and above her heart was a wolf's pawprint. Shadow put her hand next to it and it was almost as big. Underneath was the same infinity symbol and Greek letter combination as Shadow had, only the letters had switched places. In the left circle was a small and capital beta and in the right circle was a small alpha and a capital beta.

Shadow gasped in amazement. "You know what this means?"

River dropped her shirt again.

Shadow continued without waiting for an answer. "It means that we are truly free. It means, if we meet the Doctor, we are free to tell him everything." Shadow grinned absentmindedly.

River didn't know how to react. It was all a little overwhelming. She had just been marked. This was it now. The Wolf had completely set her free. She was free.

"I'm free…" River muttered.

Shadow looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Yes, you are."

"No. I am finally free. Free from everything. I don't have to keep secrets anymore. I could just… I don't know. It's all a bit much, you know?" She was still struggling with the concept.

"I can only imagine." Shadow smiled empathetically. "But we'll deal with it in the way we should always deal with things. Together."

River gazed at Shadow for long moments. "You're right."

And they settled down again.

* * *

The next day, they had decided to go to The Zoo. It was a place that kept endangered and extinct animals from all of Earth history.

They looked at wooly mammoths and Macrauchenia, the classical triceratops and the star of the primeval show a pachyrhinosaurus female named Jorge, though the staff didn't know that. Then they went into the newer times and looked at rhinos, tigers, lions and especially wolfs, for obvious reasons.

They had fun in the aviary where birds were allowed to fly freely, the petting zoo was another highlight. They stood with lots of children around and petted goats and sheep and ponies. But they didn't care that they stood out, they were happy to be with each other. They had ice cream and candy cotton, and lots of other food. They laughed together and marveled at all the different creatures on display.

They had a great time there and at the end they walked aimlessly around in search for a gift shop.

Naturally, they got lost and wandered into the back area, where they were definitely not permitted. As soon as they spotted someone, they ducked into the next door that opened not caring where they landed.

River felt it first. Then Shadow felt it. There was a definite telepathic pressure on their minds. They looked at each other and then around.

They found themselves in a cavernous room with a console in the middle on which a huge crystal rested. Around that, were six finger-like coral-crystal things in a hexagonal shape that extended upward.

They looked at each other again.

"TARDIS?" Shadow asked.

"TARDIS." River confirmed.

The walked forward and around the console, inspecting it.

"Which Doctor's?" Shadow inquired.

"Don't know. Must be a new one."

"Could you fly her?"

"Possibly." River looked concerned. "But we probably shouldn't be in here."

Shadow was about to say something which was interrupted by the door opening and four people rushing in.

The blonde woman in the back pushed to the front and stopped rooted to the spot.

Shadow and River looked around the console on the left and right side.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The blonde woman demanded.

"Ah." Shadow nodded slowly. "Now it gets complicated."

And the cloister bell sounded.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for this cliffhanger. And saying that the end of this act had always been planned to be a cliffy won't make it better, I know. All I can say is that I really think that the next part shouldn't be soo far off like the last part has been.  
All I know is that Jodie Whittakers Doctor sparked some new life into the story. And to all that say she's a bad Doctor and it's bad writing and stuff... yes, I recognize that the writing isn't up to what it was before Moffat, but I also know that we'll probably not get Russell T. Davies-era writing again. And Jodie Whittaker isn't a bad Doctor, she's actually brilliant as the Doctor. You just have to recognize that the Doctor isn't about action and stuff, and this new Doctor emphasizes it brilliantly. The Doctor has always been about love, hope and kindness, and the wonders of the universe and science. And how I see it we just went back to Classic!Who values, the "Do I have the right?" question thing. The "Always go forward in your believes and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine" values.

Sorry for the rant. I'll stop now. Maybe I'll see you in the next act.

Leave a comment or something, if you like.


End file.
